The Buzzing Massacre
The Buzzing Massacre was an event that took place in 2009 in Springsgrove, California. The murders started in April of that year with the death of Isabel Harris and continued with the second killing in September before the final bloodbath in October. There were a total of eight murders commited. Following a similar set of killings in Eldridge, California two years prior, Arthur Clyde traveled to Springsgrove and continued his hunt for Braedon Harris, his biological son. Victims # Isabel Harris (April 4, 2009) - 1st Victim - Stabbed to death with shears. # Chester Grayson (September 10, 2009) - 2nd Victim - Unknown. # Zach McKay (October 12, 2009) - 3rd Victim - Pencil stabbed into eye. # Audrey Harper (October 13, 2009) - 4th Victim - Skull smashed with a hammer. # Officer Daniels (October 13, 2009) - 5th Victim - Disemboweled with a hook. # Toby Deveaux (October 13, 2009) - 6th Victim - Disemboweled with a hook. # Annie Ross (October 13, 2009) - 7th Victim - Abdomen impaled with a pitchfork, tossed into a second story window. # Elle Parkes (October 13, 2009) - 8th Victim - Unknown. Possibly strangled or stabbed to death. Survivors # Braedon Harris # Cindy Hamilton # Melanie Hart Timeline of Events * April 1, 2009 - 12:00 AM - Arthur Clyde arrives in Springsgrove, California. * ---- * April 3, 2009 - 5:47 PM - Isabel Harris leaves college, heading home for spring break. * ---- * April 4, 2009 - 4:00 PM - Isabel arrives at her home, finds the house empty. * April 4, 2009 - 4:02 PM - Isabel listens to the buzzing signal on her parent's answering machine. * April 4, 2009 - 4:17 PM - Isabel is repeatedly stabbed and killed with a pair of shears. * April 4, 2009 - 9:57 PM - Gabriella and Michael Harris arrive home, discover Isabel's body. * ---- * September 9, 2009 - 8:01 AM - Chester listens to the buzzing signal. * September 10, 2009 - 12:59 PM - Chester is killed. * September 25, 2009 - 7:33 PM - Chester's body is discovered. * --- * October 12, 2009 - 4:30 PM - Chester's funeral * October 12, 2009 - 6:10 PM - Annie, Audrey, Braedon, Cindy, Elle, Melanie, Toby, and Zach gather at Melanie's home for a party together. * October 12, 2009 - 6:46 PM - Braedon and Audrey begin to make out, start to undress to have sex. * October 12, 2009 - 6:55 PM - Zach hits Annie. * October 12, 2009 - 6:59 PM - Melanie confronts Zach, he tries to hit her, she knocks him on the ground. Zach flees. * October 12, 2009 - 7:06 PM - Zach is killed, a pencil stabbed into his left eye. * October 12, 2009 - 7:07 PM - Audrey refuses sex with Braedon, says her mood was spoiled by Zach. * October 13, 2009 - 12:03 AM - Audrey plays buzzing signal on speaker for the group. Cindy reveals that it's supposedly the killer's calling sign. * October 13, 2009 - 12:05 AM - Audrey leaves, heading home in a panic. * October 13, 2009 - 12:09 AM - Arthur ambushes Audrey, beating her head in with a hammer. * October 13, 2009 - 1:40 PM - Annie and Elle head into town to get snacks. They spot Arthur watching them, wielding a knife. The pair fled, heading back to their friends and telling them what happened. * October 13, 2009 - 2:07 PM - Annie and Elle return to the house. Toby questions the girl's story, making sure they weren't imagining things. * October 13, 2009 - 2:15 PM - Zach's body crashes through a window at the Hart house. Toby calls the police, Annie has a break down. * October 13, 2009 - 2:20 PM - Officer Daniels responds, already near the house. * October 13, 2009 - 2:26 PM - Daniels attacked by Arthur upon arrival and murdered. * October 13, 2009 - 2:34 PM - Toby pushes Melanie out of the way when a hook flies into the house, he is pulled out and gutted. * October 13, 2009 - 2:35 PM - Braedon leads Annie, Melanie, and Elle to the back to look for a way out. Cindy hides upstairs. * October 13, 2009 - 2:37 PM - Annie and Elle discover a window they can escape through, Annie goes out first. * October 13, 2009 - 2:38 PM - Braedon and Melanie rejoin Elle, help her outside with Annie. * October 13, 2009 - 2:40 PM - Arthur spots the girls outside, Braedon and Melanie pull Elle back in. They grab Annie and start to pull her back in. * October 13, 2009 - 2:41 PM - Arthur impales Annie with a pitchfork, throws her body into a second story window. * October 13, 2009 - 2:44 PM - Arthur enters the house. * October 13, 2009 - 2:47 PM - Braedon tries to hide Elle in a closet. Arthur discovers the pair and throws Braedon into a wall, knocking him out. Elle flees to the bathroom. * October 13, 2009 - 2:48 PM - Melanie attempts to fight Arthur off but he's too strong, she runs upstairs to hide. * October 13, 2009 - 2:50 PM - Elle is discovered and killed. * October 13, 2009 - 2:52 PM - Melanie and Cindy reunite. They hide together. * October 13, 2009 - 3:01 PM - Arthur finally discovers the girls, attacking them. The trio falls over a balcony together, Melanie hands on and Cindy crashes into the ground with Arthur. * October 13, 2009 - 3:03 PM - Cindy gets a hold of Daniels' gun, unloads the clip into Arthur's head. * October 13, 2009 - 3:28 PM - Following reports of gunshots, police arrive on the scene. * October 13, 2009 - 3:29 PM - Police discover Daniels' and Toby's bodies. * October 13, 2009 - 3:30 PM - Melanie and Cindy are escorted out of the house. Police discover Zach's body. * October 13, 2009 - 3:32 PM - Police discover Elle's body and KO'd Braedon. * October 13, 2009 - 3:36 PM - Police discover Annie's body upstairs. * October 13, 2009 - 5:02 PM - Cindy, Melanie, and Braedon are taken to the hospital. * October 14, 2009 - 12:03 AM - Police discover Audrey's body near the house. * END OF MURDER 1 EVENTS Category:Event Category:History Category:Killings Category:Murder 1